Never Enough
by marble eyes
Summary: Tyson learns sometimes just loving somebody is never enough, and that sometimes you have to let go. Tyka.


Author: Marble Eyes

Title: Never enough.

Summary: Tyson learns sometimes just loving somebody is never enough, and that sometimes you have to let go. Tyka.

Authors note: I own none of the characters, but would like to. Reviews are welcome, some of the characters are a little OOC, but I wanted to try this and try to get the feelings write. Thank you for reading!

Sometimes you have to give up on people. I mean you can't make someone love you, no matter how much you lie to yourself, right? That is why I gave up, I realised I couldn't change a person, maybe I didn't want to. Some people are just there to be admired, like things made out of sand. Just one touch could make them fall to pieces; I didn't want him to fall to pieces. It is their thing, thinking they can't love; maybe they're right, I think its all rubbish. They're afraid, afraid to listen to their heart, feel emotions wash over them. I guess no one would understand; they don't love me, never will. That is why I'm leaving; I can't stand to be here any longer, look at them and feel the pain shooting through my heart. Haven't I suffered enough? Some one must really hate me, to put me through all of this, I had to see them every day, want to hug them, kiss them, and love them. But there's no point any more, I'm not going to think about them.

I'll get over it, though I'm afraid. It's laughable, I always thought love would come through no matter what, I guess I was wrong. Love isn't worth anything, if that person doesn't love you back. It's like being locked in the cold with a million arrows shooting through you. I never wanted to love you, it just happened, you were different, and I always saw you as someone special; even thought others didn't as you pushed them away. Maybe I was wrong, I feel so stupid now. I'm standing here waiting; I'm hoping you'll be gone next time I come here. I need to time to get away from you; you're a ghost haunting my dreams, and my day dreams. The amount of times I tried to stop the thoughts in my head, but I can't. My grip of reality keeps slipping, you make me weak. Loving you was easy; the letting go was the hardest bit. I knew I had to after that night, you didn't love me. I tried to fool myself so many times, that you could grow to love me, but you couldn't. I'm looking back on it now, wondering how it would have looked to a stranger.

Blue hair floated lightly with the wind, blue eyes closed and let the sensation take a hold of them. Maybe they could imagine they were flying, with the wind blowing swaying them. They always loved the wind; it was harsh and unforgiving but also gentle. This was going to be the day; they were finally going to tell them. After all the painful emotions they could finally do it, they were ready. A part of his mind had tricked him maybe the feelings would be returned, he'd be happy.

But happy endings only came in fairy tales. I had shaken myself out of that memory, it still hurt now. I couldn't take the truth, maybe ill never be able to. It's just something I'll ignore and be in denial about for the rest of my life. I hope my heart doesn't hurt for long. I hope I never have to see him soon, I think it would be too much. It would hurt, hurt like it did that day.

Crimson eyes stared piercingly at the person; there hands were out stretched like they were flying. Like they were an angel, the wind was even swaying their hair, he took a nervous step towards him.

'What are you doing Tyson?'

Blue eyes quickly shot open in shock. He smiled nervously at him, 'I was just feeling the wind,'

The boy with crimson eyes looked a little shocked by the answer, like he didn't expect something like that to be it. 'Are you okay Tyson?'

'Sure, when do we eat?'

He looked a little shocked by the change of mood, like he had seen something that he'd never seen before, but now it was gone. Drifted away like a leaf in the wind.

'Kai?'

The boy quickly closed his expression off. 'Are we going in, before you have a strop and cry about there being no food?'

He smiled in return. 'You know me too well Kai,'

A tiny smiled ran across Kai's faced, 'Maybe a little to well,' he slowly started to walk back to the inside.

'Kai'

He stopped and turned round hearing his name being called, his eyes showed little emotion.

'I have something to tell you.' Sighed the other boy, taking his baseball cap off his head and fiddling with it.

'What?' asked Kai, sounding slightly curious.

'I-' Tyson took a long breath, 'I think I'm in love with you,'

Kai blinked a little, not being able to respond.

'I have been for a while, I know you don't love me back, but I just wanted to tell you.' Whispered the boy, his hair came forward to cover the expression on his face.

He sighed a little, 'I know you have Tyson, I'm glad you've said it now you can get over me and things between us can be better.'

Shocked blue eyes looked coldly at him, 'You think it's that easy? I'm sorry for saying any of this, I shouldn't have!' with that he stormed angrily through the door, ignoring the questions of his friends and started packing angrily into his bag. He was going to stay with his brother; he'd been wanting him to for a while. Then he could get away from all of them. Get over it, and then he's be happy, be free. The pain started to shoot through his heart. He felt dizzy and fell onto the bed, he soon stood up angrily, feeling ashamed tears wheeled up and he shook heavily. Slowly a tear slipped slowly down and hit the floor, and then a few more joined it, till they all slid slowly down. He couldn't take it; he grabbed his back pack and stormed out. Of course he took the easy way through the front door, but fate couldn't let him get off that lightly; he walked straight into a confused Kai.

Their eyes met for a few seconds, before Tyson looked angrily away.

'Tyson,' he whispered.

He shook his head, not wanting to talk or hear anything.

'Listen, can we still be friends?'

This was the final straw; he walked angrily off without looking back, tears still sliding angrily down his eyes.

This is how I ended up here; I went straight to the air port. I knew where it was, I'd been here for plenty of beyblade tournaments. So now I'm standing here. I admit I'm a coward; I took the easy way out and didn't face him. I loved some one so much it hurt. But I knew, if I'd saw him again my heart would of burst and I don't think I'd be able to look him in the eye. He doesn't deserve that, no one does. Not looking him in the eyes, not talking to him, but being round his presence; it would have killed me.

I think my grandpa's going to be angry, I didn't even warn or tell him. Max and Rei might be hurt. I had spent a lot of money on this ticket as well. I got the money from my savings; funny how much the sport of beyblade can produce money. My flight's being called I can hear it. Looks like I'm going, away from him forever; forever's a long time and I love him. Maybe this will make me stronger, I still love him. I get up and start to walk; it's all I can do. Walk away from the pain. Walk out his life, just as easily as I'd walked into it.

'Tyson!' A voice shouted.

I slowly looked around in a dream state, it was him. His crimson eyes were starting into mine, my heart was beating quickly and new pain was pushing through to it.

He was now looking at me confusedly, 'Where are you going?'

'Away,' I reply, I can't do this, I have to ignore him. I'll want to stay soon.

'Why?'

'Because you'll never be able to love me,' I muttered painfully, why does he have to do this to me?

'I don't want you to leave.'

'Well I am.' I glare at him, he looks panicky.

'But you're the first person, who cared,'

He's trying to make me stay, it won't work. I have to go; my heart's hurting on how desperate he looks.

'Give me one reason to stay.'

He suddenly grabbed the back of my head.

'I love you,' he whispered gently and pulled me close and kissed me. I had dreamed and wanted this for a long time, but I knew it wasn't right it couldn't be. I pushed him away.

'No you don't! You're doing this to make me stay, well it won't work. Don't try and stop me.'

I angrily picked up my bag, I was going. There wasn't much to stay for, I was walking towards the terminal he wasn't stopping me. That was good wasn't it? Suddenly I was slammed forcefully into a wall and the air was being drained from me, hands were running through my hair and he was there kissing me like his life depended on it. I started to respond, then realised what I was doing. I couldn't do this; I heard my flight being called again. I pulled away and we both stopped gasping for breath. His eyes looked confused, I still love him. I can't take this any more though, he doesn't love me. I know he doesn't maybe I should- He's looking at me with an odd gaze, and is suddenly swooping down for another kiss. I can't do this; I push myself away from him.

I'm going to hurt him, just to make him realise he can't treat me like this. He doesn't love me; he's doing this so I'll stay. It's not going to work. I glare at him angrily.

'I hate you,' I hiss.

He looks taken back and suddenly hurt. His eyes are looking confused and worried, what if he means it? What if he has loved me over all this time and only realised it now I'm going. No, I'm not going to weaken. I walk away from him, just leaving him standing there in shock, give my ticket in and get on the plane. I love him, but I can't see him again, it would kill me. I touch my lips thoughtfully. Sometimes it's never enough, I love him but it isn't enough. He doesn't love me, we'll never be together, and I'll just have to accept it. I want to hate him, maybe I will one day. I'm running from love, when does the pain stop hurting?


End file.
